


perchance to dream

by chamaenerion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: Simon's room is next to Raphael's. This isn't noteworthy, until it is.[a post-Camille fix-it fic, kinda. way back in time here folks]





	perchance to dream

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote a couple months ago after i finally started watching this darn show [oh take me back to the start] i'm sad and i was happier then. i'm late to the saphael party :( 
> 
> not beta'd, sorry for any weird grammar
> 
> also hey i'm on [tumblr](http://glitterglamours.tumblr.com), come say hi!

Simon's room is next to Raphael's. This isn't noteworthy, until it is.

His door flies open with a bang and Simon jumps out of bed with a startled cry. There's already a dark figure in front of him and he takes a hasty step back before he recognizes their fearless leader.

"Raphael, man, what the hell," he wheezes slightly.

"You were screaming," Raphael says, and there's a crease between his brows.

"No, I..." It all comes back to him in a rush and he drops onto the bed, overwhelmed with the remembered feelings of suffocation and thirst. It's been months but at the moment his fingernails feel gritty with grave dirt and his useless heart feels like a lead weight trapping him six feet under. "Yeah. Sorry, I didnt mean to wake you."

He grabs a fistful of his silky and probably ridiculously expensive sheets, trying to ground himself in the here and now.

"I thought I was over the nightmares," he hears himself say. There goes his mouth again. "I mean, I haven't had one in weeks and now with things calmed down and the end of the downworld not being nigh anymore you'd think I'd be able to sleep the day through, right? And I was! I was sleeping just fine, you know? Even in a strange room in an even stranger hotel full of vampires who probably still hate me a little, actually it's a wonder I haven't woken everyone up on a daily basis. I have every reason to be completely freaked out..." he trails off when Raphael leaves abruptly.

Simon hunches in on himself, feeling cold.

Raphael comes back. With a pillow.

"What-"

"Shut up," Raphael says and he shoves Simon's pillow over, dropping his own in the empty space it leaves behind. He then proceeds to pull back the covers and get into Simon's bed. He looks up at Simon's wide eyed stare and huffs. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you if you have another nightmare. I don't need you waking the whole hotel."

Simon watches in disbelief as Raphael scoots down and pulls the sheets up to his shoulders. His nose actually twitches once when he settles his head into a comfortable position on his fluffy pillow.

It's damn cute and Simon's nightmare is completely forgotten in the face of total panic and terror that wells up in him. Raphael is in his bed. His sleep deprived mind is having a hard time processing this fact in a constructive way. He's never heard himself be so quiet before.

"Sleep," Raphael grumbles. His eyes are closed but his lips quirk when Simon lays down.

The next thing Simon knows, he's flailing awake. His arm hits something solid and he opens his eyes to see Raphael above him.

"Simon, Simon," he can hear him saying, but louder are the sobs he's currently choking on.

Raphael grabs his shoulder. "Simon." Their eyes lock. "Breathe."

Simon tries. He rattles a shaky breath, then two. Hes uncomfortably aware of the wet trails of blood on his face. He swipes a hand over his eyes, wishing for a million things. For the tears to stop, for his old bed with its cotton sheets, for the nightmares to go away, for a heartbeat.

Gradually, he calms down enough that he's shaking instead of crying. Raphael has let go of him and is now sat next to him, looking unsure and vaguely uncomfortable. Simon feels a slightly hysteric bubble of laughter build up in his throat because this whole situation is just plain weird but he swallows it down and says, "You're way too nice to me, you know."

Because it's true. He knows he's been nothing more than a pain and a burden to Raphael and the clan. He's still trying to make it right.

"Yeah," Raphael says, and he lays back down. This time he's on his side, facing Simon.

"Why?" Simon asks. He turns to look at Raphael and is surprised to find him smiling, just a little.

"Go back to sleep, idiota."

Simon points a finger at him. "I will because I'm exhausted and not because you told me to." He ignores Raphael's sigh. "But you better still be here after sunset because we are going to talk."

Raphael reaches out to push his hand down, and then just leaves his own hand there, on top of Simon's, in the small space between them.

It takes Simon a few minutes to realize he's stopped breathing, since of course he doesn't actually need to breathe anymore. This day of ups and downs has his head spinning, and Raphael is touching him. Practically holding his hand. Sharing his bed. Caring about Simon enough to help him fend off his nightmares.

And hell if Simon doesn't just want to roll over and pull him close.

That may be a bit much for the moment though, so he settles for turning his hand palm up and slotting their fingers together. He closes his eyes when Raphael's grip tightens slightly, like he's perfectly happy to keep his hand there all day.

They sigh at the same time and Simon can't help the laugh that bubbles out of his chest. When he opens his eyes to look at Raphael he's smiling too.

He can feel sleep settling in, draping over him like a heavy blanket, but he has to be sure. "We'll talk tonight?"

"I suppose so," Raphael says, "God knows I haven't been able to shut you up yet."

"You love the constant melody of my voice," Simon says around a yawn and almost misses Raphael's soft "Yeah."

This time, when he dreams, he's at the Dumort and it feels a little more familiar, a little more comfortable... maybe even a little like home.


End file.
